Coyote Starrk
Coyote Starrk (コヨーテ・スターク, Koyōte Sutāku ) ist der Primera Espada. Anders als bei anderen Arrancar, wurden seine Kräfte nicht in einen Arrancar und ein Zanpakutō geteilt, sondern in zwei Arrancar: Coyote Starrk und Lilynette Gingerback; wenn beide ihre Resurrección freisetzen, wird Lilynette zu einem Teil des Primera Espada. Coyote gehört zusammen mit Baraggan Luisenbarn und Tia Harribel zu den Top-3-Espada und beteiligt sich mit ihnen an der Invasion des gefälschten Karakura. Aussehen thumb|left|Starrk zeigt seinen Espada Rang Coyote hat schulterlanges, dunkelbraunes Haar, welches er als Mittelscheitel trägt. Er hat grau-blaue Augen, hohe Wangenknochen und einen leichten Kinnbart. Die Überreste seiner Hollow-Maske, welche einem Unterkiefer gleichen, befinden sich an seinem Hals, dadurch hat es den Anschein, als würde Coyote eine Halskette tragen. Sein Hollowloch befindet sich auf seinem Brustbein, direkt unter den Überresten seiner Maske. Coyotes Kleidung ist eine Variation der typischen weißen Arrancar-Uniform. Er trägt den Standard-Hakama und eine weiße Jacke, die auf der linken Seite bis zum Knie reicht und auf der rechten Seite nur bis zu seiner Hüfte geht. Seinen schwarzen Obi hat er locker darüber gebunden. Im Obi steckt sein Schwert, welches ein Katana mit goldgelber Scheide und Griff ist. Zudem trägt er dazu noch die normalen Arrancarschuhe und weiße Handschuhe, unter denen er sein Espada-Tattoo, die 1, versteckt hat. Dieses zeigt er in Kapitel 339, indem er durch das Abstreifen seines linken Handschuhs die Nummer 1 offenbart. Persönlichkeit thumb|left|190px|Coyotes bequeme AttitüdeCoyote Starrk erscheint auf den ersten Blick sehr faul und unenthusiastisch, denn er schläft, während die anderen Espada vom Tod Aaroniero Arrurueries erfahren und er scheint sich nicht sonderlich um diese Neuigkeit zu kümmern. So auch während des Krieges im gefälschten Karakura, wo er die Niederlagen seiner beiden Kollegen nur mit den Worten, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig rächen würden, kommentiert. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Espada, wird Starrk aber öfters in lustigen Situationen dargestellt, welche meist damit enden, dass ihm von seiner Fracción Lilynette Schaden zugefügt wird, weil diese im Gegensatz zu ihm sehr aktiv ist und ihn ständig auffordert, sich zu bewegen. Seine Faulheit und allgemeines Desinteresse zeigt sich ebenfalls darin, dass er z.B. beim Einfall ins gefälschte Karakura kein Interesse zeigt, trotz der Tatsache das er den höchsten Rang trägt, die Führung zu übernehmen, als Aizen, Gin Ichimaru und Kaname Tōsen von Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai in dessen Feuer eingeschlossen wurden und Barragan Luisenbarn die Führung an sich reißt. Wenn Coyote Starrk jedoch ernst wird, verändert sich sein Charakter völlig und er versucht für seine Aufgabe, selbst wenn er dieser abgeneigt ist, alles zu tun, um sie zu erfüllen. Was auch der Fall ist, als ihm aufgetragen wurde, Orihime Inoue zurück nach Las Noches zu bringen, obwohl er sagte, dass er solch eine Strategie hasst. Coyote sagt im Kampf gegen Shunsui Kyōraku, dass er die Schwächeren beneidet. Er wäre am liebsten selbst schwach, oder zumindest würde er gern gegen jemanden kämpfen, der mindestens genauso stark ist wie er. Der Grund dafür ist seine Vergangenheit. Coyote Starrk fühlt sich aufgrund seiner Stärke sehr einsam. Auch wenn er von Lilynette und den anderen Espada genervt war, starb er dennoch mit dem Gedanken, dass er nicht länger allein war. Vergangenheit thumb|200px|Coyote und Lilynette in der VergangenheitBevor Starrk zum Arrancar wurde, war er ein menschenähnlicher Hollow, der versuchte, in einer Gruppe mit anderen Hollows zu leben. Jedoch war er so stark, dass die Hollows, die ihn umgaben, einfach starben. Was auch der Grund war, weshalb er die Schwachen schon immer beneidete. Da er niemanden finden konnte, der stark genug war, um neben ihm zu existieren und er der Einsamkeit entkommen wollte, spaltete Coyote seine Seele entzwei. So entstanden er und Lilynette, wobei sich Coyote selbst nicht mehr daran erinnern kann, wer von den beiden die Abspaltung war. Nachdem sie sich abgespalten hatten, stellte Lilynette die Frage, was sie nun tun sollten und wohin sie gehen. Coyote antwortete ihr, dass sie irgendwo hingehen werden, gemeinsam. Coyote und Lilynette begegneten später gemeinsam Sōsuke Aizen, der sie vor Bergen von toten Hollows sitzend vorfand. Er war beeindruckt und wollte wissen ob sie die Hollowmassen umgebracht hätten. Starrk aber sagte ihm, dass sie einfach so starben. Aizen erzählte Starrk daraufhin, dass er sich auf der Suche nach Verbündeten befindet, so wie auch Coyote und Lilynette. So schlossen sich Coyote und Lilynette Aizen an, da er und seine Gefolgsleute stark genug waren, um neben ihnen zu bestehen. Handlung Arrancar Arc Coyote Starrk taucht zum ersten Mal auf, als Wonderweiss Margela mit dem Hōgyoku erschaffen wird. Jedoch sprach er die ganze Zeit über kein Wort und darüber hinaus war er gänzlich vom Schatten verdeckt. Hueco Mundo Arc thumb|180px|Lilynette weckt Coyote unsanft In der Hueco Mundo Saga sieht man ihn zuerst nur kurz, als er mit den anderen Espada bei Aizens Espada-Meeting war, welches abgehalten wurde, um über das Eindringen von Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida und Yasutora Sado zu sprechen. Ein weiteres Mal kommt er vor, als Aaroniero Arruruerie im Kampf gegen die Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki stirbt. Als die Nachricht eintrifft, schläft er, wird aber von Lilynette gewaltsam geweckt. Als beide über Aaronieros Tod sprechen, hat Coyote keine Ahnung, was er ihrer Meinung nach tun solle. Kurz nachdem Nnoitra Gilga von Kenpachi Zaraki getötet wird, ist es Starrk der erscheint und Orihime Inoue erneut gefangen nimmt, um sie in den Turm zu Aizen zurückzubringen, als dieser anfängt seinen Plan um Karakura in die Tat umzusetzen. Kurz darauf macht er sich gemeinsam mit Lilynette, den Top Drei Espada, deren Fracción, Aizen, Gin und Tōsen auf den Weg nach Karakura. Fake Karakura Town Arc thumb|left|Starrk zieht sein Schwert. Coyote Starrk erscheint zusammen mit den anderen beiden Top-Espada (Tia Harribel und Baraggan Luisenbarn) im falschen Karakura, um gegen die Shinigami der Gotei 13 anzutreten. Als jedoch die drei Verräter, Aizen, Gin und Tōsen durch das Shikai von Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai, Ryujin Jakka, gefangen genommen wurden, übernahm Barragan die Kontrolle, dem Starrk ohne Weiteres zustimmte, was ihm einen Tritt seiner Fracción, Lilynette, einbrachte. Als sich alle einen Gegner suchen, steht er nun letztendlich Shunsui Kyōraku im Kampf gegenüber. Und obwohl beide keine Lust haben, den Kampf zu bestreiten, lehnt Shunsui, Coyotes Angebot, nur so zu tun, als würden sie kämpfen, ab. Nachdem dann sämtliche Fracción von Baraggan und Harribel ausgelöscht wurden und Letztere ihre Nummer zeigte, tat Coyote es ihr gleich und offenbarte seinen Rang als Primera Espada. Als beide Kontrahenten daraufhin ein wenig die Stärke des anderen ausgetestet haben, und es so aussieht als hätten Tia Harribel und Baraggan Luisenbarn verloren, offenbart Starrk seine Resurrección Los Lobos, bei der er mit Lilynette verschmilzt. thumb|200px|Seine Resurreccion Los Lobos In seiner Resurrección versucht er dann, mit seinen Pistolen, welche Ceros abschießen, Shunsui und Jūshirō Ukitake zu treffen. Dieses wird jedoch von Ukitakes Sōgyo no Kotowari eingesaugt und zurückgeschickt. Als Wonderweiss anschließend auftaucht und blitzschnell seine Hand in Ukitakes Rücken bis zum Brustkorb durchstößt, will Shunsui eingreifen und Wonderweiss angreifen. Jedoch sieht Starrk im letzten Moment seine Chance und schießt Shunsui in den Rücken. Der Kommandant stürzt daraufhin zu Boden und bleibt vorerst liegen. Nachdem anschließend auch die Vizards eintreffen, steht Starrk nun auch Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi alias Rose und Love Aikawa im Kampf gegenüber. Nach Barragans Tod durch Hachigen Ushōdas Trick beginnen sie erstmalig richtig zu kämpfen. Der nur mittelmäßig motivierte Starrk steckt teilweise ein paar Treffer von Loves Tengumaru ein und beschwört als Reaktion darauf ein Wolfsrudel, das aus Teilen seiner Seele besteht. Trotz des Einsetzens ihrer Shikai haben die beiden Visored gegen die Wolfsarme kein leichtes Spiel. Love verliert dabei sogar in einer Explosion seine Brille und es sieht so aus, als würde Starrk gewinnen, doch gerade in dem Moment, als er seinen Gegnern seine Fähigkeit erklärt, wird er von hinten knapp unterhalb seines Hollowloches von einem Schatten durchbohrt. Dies war eine Technik von Katen Kyōkotsu namens Kageoni, bei der der, der zuerst auf einen Schatten tritt, verliert. thumb|left|180px|Coyotes EndeShunsui Kyōraku benutzt nun seine Shikai-Fähigkeiten und Coyote Starrk zieht sein Reishischwert, um dem Kommandanten etwas entgegen zu setzten. Dieser jedoch kontert daraufhin mit dem Irooni und schafft es, dem Arm des Espadas eine Wunde zuzufügen. Coyote Starrk durchschaut diese Technik aber schnell und schafft es, Shunsuis eigene Attacke gegen ihn zu wenden. Schlussendlich behielt Shunsui Kyōraku dann aber bei seinem eigenen Spiel doch die Oberhand und tötet Coyote Starrk mit einem risikoreichen Angriff. Als Starrk stirbt, entschuldigt er sich noch bei Aizen dafür, dass er seine Schuld nicht zurückzahlen könne, ist aber dennoch erleichtert, dass er nicht länger allein sei und allein sterben muss. Beziehungen Coyote zeigt allgemein wenig Interesse an den anderen Espada. So wollte er weder den Tod seiner Kameraden rächen, noch etwas wegen Aaronieros Tod unternehmen. Allerdings schien er trotz allem froh zu sein, dass er Kameraden hatte, die stark genug waren, um neben ihm zu existieren, und er so nicht weiter allein sein musste. Jedoch zeigte er während seines Erscheinens wenig Interaktionen mit ihnen. Sōsuke Aizen thumb|left|180px|Starrks und Aizens erste BegegnungCoyote Starrk scheint Aizen treu ergeben zu sein, da er seine Befehle ausführt, selbst wenn sie seinem eigenen Denken wiederstreben. So sammelte er z.B. auch Orihime Inoue ein und brachte sie zurück in den Turm. Diese Treue beruht jedoch nur auf der Tatsache, dass Coyote das Gefühl hat, in Aizens Schuld zu stehen, da dieser ihm Kameraden gegeben hat und ihm somit einen Weg aus der Einsamkeit gezeigt hat. Für Aizen ist Starrk jedoch, wie jeder andere Espada auch, eine Schachfigur, die ihm nichts weiter bedeutet. Lilynette Gingerback thumb|200px|Coyote und Lilynette Starrk und Lilynette haben eine sehr enge Bindung zueinander, die daher kommt, dass Lilynette und er früher einmal ein und derselbe Hollow waren. Lilynette, als Aktiviere der beiden, hält Starrk meistens auf Trap und versucht ihn dazu zu bringen, sich seines Ranges entsprechen zu verhalten. So tritt sie ihn auch, als Starrk Baraggan ohne Widerworte die Führung in Karakura übernehmen ließ oder setzt ihn über Aaronieros Tod in Kenntnis. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Espada zeigt ihre Beziehung öfters humoristische Aspekte als andere und ist schon fast geschwisterlich. Während andere Espada ihre Fracción eher als Gefolgsleute sehen, scheinen Starrk und Lilynette eher so etwas wie Partner zu seien. Shunsui Kyōraku thumb|left|190px|Coyote im Kampf gegen Shunsui Der Espada und Shunsui verstanden sich für Kontrahenten erstaunlich gut, was vor allem an ihren durchaus ähnlichen Charakterzügen lag. Trotz der Tatsache, dass beide Gegner waren, zeigten sie sehr viel Respekt füreinander, lobten sich während des Kampfes gegenseitig und forderten die besten Attacken des anderen. Anfangs schienen beide den Kampf nicht mit dem nötigen Ernst zu bestreiten und Coyote schlug sogar vor, nur so zu tun als würden sie kämpfen. Da Shunsui aber wusste, dass dies nicht möglich sei, lehnte er dieses Angebot ab, auch wenn seiner Mentalität nach, dieser Vorschlag in seinem Interesse war. Fähigkeiten Als Primera Espada besitzt Starrk eine Reihe herausragender Fähigkeiten. Man kann davon ausgehen, dass er als Nummer 1 der Espada alle Fähigkeiten der Arrancar besitzt, auch wenn er nicht alle davon angewandt hat. *'Cero:' Der Primera Espada ist sehr mit dem Cero vertraut, so ist seines größer und stärker als das eines jeden anderen Espada. Das Cero scheint eine Spezialität von Starrk zu sein. thumb|Starrk lädt sein Cero aufDarüber hinaus kann er sein Cero, ohne irgendeine spezielle Pose einzunehmen, wie es die anderen Espada tun, abfeuern. Falls er es doch tut, dann hat Coyote Starrk die freie Auswahl, z.B. sein Cero mit dem Kinn oder der Hand abfeuern. Des Weiteren zeigt sich in seiner Resurrección, dass er ein wahrer Meister dieser Technik ist. Es ist jedoch nicht bekannt, welche Kraft sein Gran Rey Cero gehabt hätte, da er dieses nie angewandt hat. Sein Cero hat ebenso wie sein Reiatsu eine dunkelblaue Farbe. *'Garganta:' Starrk hat selbst die Fähigkeit, ein Garganta zu öffnen, nur einmal gezeigt. Dies war als er zusammen mit Lilynette durch ein Garganta zum gefälschten Karakura ging, um dort die Invasion unter Aizens Kommando zu starten. *'Hakuda:' Es ist nicht bekannt, wie stark ausgeprägt Coyotes Hakuda sind. Dies liegt allerdings daran, dass man ihn bisher nie Nahkampftechniken hat anwenden sehen, da er aufgrund seiner Cero-Pistolen während seiner Resurrección eher ein Distanzkämpfer ist. *'Hierro:' Coyote hat, wie die anderen Arrancar auch, die Fähigkeit des Hierro. So konnte er den Schlag von Loves Shikai, Tengumaru, fast unbeschadet überleben. Im weiteren Verlauf des Kampfes konnte er mehrere schwerwiegende Treffer einstecken und trotz dessen weiterhin am Kampf aktiv teilnehmen. Man kann daher davon ausgehen, dass er ein recht stark ausgeprägtes Hierro besitzt. *'Intellekt:' Starrk besitzt eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe und ein analytisches Denken, so ist er in der Lage mit nur einem Angriff die Fähigkeiten von Sōgyo no Kotowari herauszufinden und schafft es sogar Katen Kyōkotsus Spiel Irooni schnell zu verstehen, sodass er es effektiv gegen Shunsui selbst richten kann, und diesem so einen hohen Schaden zufügt.thumb|180px|Starrks Reiatsu *'Reiatsu:' Als ein Espada hat er ein entsprechend hohes Reiatsu, welches eine blaue Farbe hat. Auch ist es ihm aufgrund seines hohen Reiatsu verboten, seine Resurrección innerhalb Las Noches freizusetzen oder das Gran Rey Cero zu benutzten. Bevor er sich Aizen anschloss, sah man, dass sein Reiatsu stark genug war, um Horden von Hollow zu töten, die sich nur in seiner Nähe aufhielten. *'Resurrección:' Coyotes Resurrección trägt den Namen Los Lobos. Bei dieser verschmilzt er erneut mit Lilynette Gingerback, die dabei zu seinen Pistolen wird. Seine Gestalt verändert sich nur leicht, da sich fast nur die Kleidung, die er trägt, verändert. Er hat somit von allen Arrancarn, das menschlichste Aussehen nachdem er in seine Resurrección getreten ist. Mehr dazu, siehe: Los Lobos. *'Sonído:' Starrk besitzt ein unglaublich schnelles Sonído, dies wurde unter Beweis gestellt, als er es schaffte, Orihime, ohne dass Ichigo und Kenpachi etwas dagegen tun konnten, gefangen zu nehmen. Auch konnte er dank seines schnellen Sonído Shunsui Kyōrakus Attacken immer wieder ausweichen und zurückschlagen. Coyote kann sein Sonído sogar so schnell benutzen, dass er mehrere Trugbilder von sich erschaffen kann. *'Zanjutsu:' Coyote zeigt in seinem Kampf mit Shunsui Kyōraku, dass er meisterlich mit seinem Zanpakutō umgehen kann, da es ihm gelungen ist, einen der stärksten Kommandanten der Gotei 13 zu verwunden. Coyote schaffte es so mühelos mit Kyōraku mitzuhalten, obwohl dieser zwei Schwerter benutzte. Es sollte dennoch angemerkt werden, dass sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt beide Kontrahenten zurückhielten. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Schwertern der Arrancar, ist seines nur ein normales Katana, da die Kräfte seiner Resurrección teilweise in Lilynette versiegelt sind. Fracción thumb|160px|LilynetteCoyote Starrk hat nur einen Arrancar als seine Fracción. Zusammen mit Nnoitra Gilga ist er somit einer der wenigen Espada mit nur einem Untergebenen. Auch kennt Coyote seine Fracción schon um einiges länger als die meisten anderen ihre, da sie mal ein Teil von ihm war. *[[Lilynette Gingerback|'Lilynette Gingerback']] (リリネット・ジンジャーバック, Ririnetto Jinjābakku ) ist ein Arrancar mit dem Aussehen eines kleinen Mädchens. Sie und Coyote Starrk waren ursprünglich ein und der selbe Hollow. Sie wurden als Arrancar in zwei Körper geteilt, anstatt in einen Arrancar mit einem Zanpakutō. Sie wird mit der gemeinsamen Resurrección ein Teil des Primera Espada. Trivia *Coyote Starrk ist neben Tia Harribel der einzige Espada, der von den anderen Arrancar bei seinem Nachnamen genannt wird. *Es wäre gut möglich, dass es sich bei Starrk um einen Vasto Lorde handelt, da er stets der Stärkste war und in seinen Rückblenden bereits in menschlicher Form bzw. Silhouette gezeigt worden ist, auch bevor er Aizen zum ersten mal getroffen hat. *Er verbringt seine Freizeit meistens mit Schlafen. Lilynette schläft manchmal mit. *Coyote Starrks Name ist an den des Designers Philippe Starck angelehnt. Siehe dazu auch Namensherkünfte der Arrancar. *Von den 10 Todesursachen repräsentiert er die Einsamkeit. *Im 4. Popularitätsvotum erzielte Coyote den Platz 51, mit 42 Stimmen, diesen teilt er sich mit Tite Kubo. Allerdings hatte er vor der Abstimmung noch nicht viele Auftritte im Manga. *Starrk taucht bisher in vier Videospielen von Bleach auf, eines ist Bleach: Flame Bringer, dort ist er der Finale Gegner im Überlebensmodus, allerdings ist er weder spielbar noch bekommt man seine Resurrección zu sehen, und in Bleach: Soul Carnival 2, dort ist er spielbar, allerdings nicht in seiner Resurreccón. Coyote ist erstmals dann in Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 vollständig und mit einer Spezialattacke, in der er in seine Resurrección übergeht, spielbar. In Bleach: Soul Resurreccón ist er auch spielbar, allerdings nur in der Resurreccón. Navigation en:Coyote Starrk es:Coyote Starrk fr:Coyote Stark id:Coyote Starrk pl:Coyote Starrk ru:Койот Старк Category:Charaktere Category:Hollow Category:Arrancar Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Arrancar-Armee Category:Espada Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime